The Last Of The Airbenders
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: With The Fire Lord defeated peace reins but 100 years of fire and evil cannot be forotten the past wants revenge and it takes the form of a second Airbender Aang will have to make a choice save the one's he loves of risk the extinction of his nation
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Of The Airbenders**

Five years have past since Phoenix King Ozai was defeated and peace now reins but 100

Years of darkness and fire can not be easily forgotten. a choice will have to be made and in the end a life will be taken.

Two fishermen were having a couple drinks after a hard day's work these men would never

return home they had done nothing wrong just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

One yawned "hey kaiza pass me some sake" the other laughed "get it yourself you sloth" they

both looked at each other and then broke out laughing. Just then a small rock slide happened

"aaah what the hell" "lets get out of here" and in a humorous scene they started paddling as

fast as the could. It was then that their lives would be sealed as a body fell into the water

"whoa wait Maika someone's in the water" diving into the water Kaiza grabbed he body and

pulled him into the boat. They examined him quickly "damn he must be about fifteen years

old" they started trying to revive him "hey wait he's coming round" after a couple of coughs

the boy opened his eyes "errr…. What …. Year….is it? "The two men were in a state of

shock "you just came out of that rock and that's all you want to know?" then the boy grabbed

his hand and squeezed "I'll ask you again **WHAT YEAR IS IT?**" "err its year one" the boy

squeezed harder "ARE** YOU MOCKING ME"** "No...No...No it's just that after the defeat of

the fire nation and peace, the four nations agreed to begin anew and start from year one" the

boy gave a look of shock "the fire nation was defeated????" the two men looked at each other

"yeah the fire lord was defeated by the Avatar" the boy let go "tell me what is the Avatar's

main element attribute?" the men answered easily "its wind duh he's the last airbender" the

boy started chuckling and then broke out into a fierce laughter "ha ha ha ha ha ha is that so

well in that case let me show you something" they looked confused and then a powerful gust

of wind broke out "aaaaaaah what is this, where is it coming from, him the boy he's a

airbender" the boy let out an evil grin "tell me what is the Avatar's name?" the two men

realized their predicament "err his name is Aang now please don't kill us" the boy smiled

again "oh dear when did we agree to that" the scream that came out of the men mouths was

heard a mile away but was cut short as the men suffocated to death due to the vortex created

by the airbender. The boy took the boat to shore and after asking for directions from local

townsmen headed for the fire palace with a smile on his face "I'm coming to get you Aang I

hope you prepare a good reception for me but unfortunately for you their can only be one

Airbender

Aang took a huge yawn "damn I'm bored theirs nothing to do" Zuko was searching for his

mother Katara was visiting her grandmother and Toph was reconnecting with her parents and

Soka was with Suki on their honeymoon. On top of that Aang was being sent from country to

country giving greetings and blessings to each city and village. Mo Mo came flying in and

dropped and piece of Parchment on his lap "hey thanks buddy" opening it he read

Dear Aang

My step grandfather is teaching me a couple waterbending tricks

I look forward to see you soon I should be back in a couple hours

Katara

"Yes Katara's coming back soon" he began a silly dance which he would never live down as

ten men and women came in a interrupted him "errr forgive our errr interruption Lord Avatar

but we have urgent news a whole village has been wiped out" "whaaaat how" the leader

replied "we aren't quite sure how this happened but all we know is that the whole village died

of suffocation and not only that but the buildings had destroyed it was if a typhoon hit it"

Aang put on a robe and jumped down "alright lets go" "yes sir" they all left for the village.

Zuko had been searching ever since his father had given him the piece of information that his

mother was still alive. He was also thinking about asking Mai to marry him but he would

rather his mother be there to see it happen. He was fairly confident that he was closing in on

her he was directed to a village in the earth kingdom where he seemed to just miss here and

the same was for every village he was directed to. He'd left his Uncle in charge of the fire

nation while he searched for his mother it wasn't difficult to get Iroh to cover for him all he

had to do was give him some tea and a moderately good looking girl to serve it and he was as

easy as taming a Mamothica.

On his robe Zuko kept a picture of his mother for two reasons number one because it helped

people to have a picture when inquiring about her and number two because it gave him the

determination not to give up he didn't give up with the Avatar and he damn sure wasn't going

to give up with his mother. Finally some luck the picture he had was twenty years old but an

old beggar said she had seen someone similar to that person heading to the village of the

fallen mist. He was getting closer he could feel it.

Toph was on her way back to the fire nation to meet up with Aang she had successfully

reconnected with her parents and they promised to be more considerate in the future. However

there was another reason she was returning to Aang being connected to the earth had it's

advantages but she could sense that the earth was trembling as if it was scared it didn't take a

genius to realize that something bad was going to happen she could only hope that she got to

him in time.

Katara had just reached the Fire nation palace being engaged to the Avatar had its perks such

as the servants would quite literally carry her to and from her destinations as well as attending

to her every whim she had to beg them to let her travel to the north pole alone and when this

attempt failed she snuck out at night. It was weird when she arrived sure the servants carried

her to her room and prepared a delicious lunch she could see that everyone was preoccupied

with something when she inquired about Aang all she got was that he was forced to visit a

city but could see something was wrong. After washing herself down and taking a nap she

woke up three hours later and felt hungry she opened the door and uttered a small "oh"…….

When Aang arrived at the village he could not believe the devastation the whole town was

wiped out they were still looking for survivors. The main thought that came into his head was

"what on earth could have done this? This village was miles away from water and barely had

any history of a strong gust of wind let alone a typhoon so what could have done this. Just

then Aang's heart rate sky rocketed as a hand grabbed his leg putting him halfway in avatar

state. A voice from under the rocks called weakly "h…he..help …me" Aang earthbended the

rubble revealing a small man in his late fifties "what happened?" the man looked up "my lord

Avatar…. It was horrible….. a boy not three years younger than yourself came and decimated

the village he ….. created a vortex the people trapped suffocated….my wife…. My lord he

was heading towards the palace looking for ….you.." the mans body went limp as he died.

Aang laid him down a said a small prayer he learnt in the Air temple but then realized Katara

would be back by now this person was looking for him she was in danger. Aang grabbed his

staff and airbended himself as fast as he could he just hoped he wasn't too late.

Katara uttered a small oh as she bumped into a figure just a couple years younger than herself

"can I help you?" the boy looked up "yes I'm looking for someone can you help me find

him?" Katara smiled "yes but who is it" the boy let out a tiny grin out of the corner of his

mouth "I believe he goes by the name of Avatar Aang" Katara smirked she should have

known " oh he's not here yet but please come in I'll make some tea and we'll wait for him

together" the boy smiled "thank you that would be most kind and I gracefully accept miss

errr" "oh the name's Katara I'm Aang's wife" just then the boys eyes widened "really?"

"Yes" Katara replied "but please come in" she allowed the boy to walk in if only she knew

she would probably have drowned him on the spot a pity really. Then suddenly the boy started

screaming in pain clutching his head and then fainted on the floor. No one knew what caused

him to faint except the Airbender. He was shown visions of his past……

**What are you doing?**

Whose there?

**Don't get to****o comfortable remember your purpose remember why we revived you **

I haven't forgotten……masters you will get your vengeance …..through me

**Yesssss remember it was us that gave you your name**….** kataki (Japanese for vengeance)**

It's time………………………………………………….

Wake up………..wake up………..wake up the boy stirred for a bit and then opened his eyes

"Oh you're awake" said a Katara "I had to heal your body was greatly injured but I managed

to heal most of it" "I'm sorry Katara I thank you but now you must die" Kataki started

airbending wind into a disc completely catching katara by surprise "you're a" but she couldn't

finish her sentence as Kataki was smashed into wall by a rectangle boulder. Katara was

completely caught of guard "toph what are you" once again she could not finish her sentence

as the boulder was sliced in half and out walked Kataki who exclaimed a small "ow" and then

attacked. Toph shouted to Katara "be careful he's strong". At first Kataki created a ball to

levitate on similar to Aang but then went a blinding speed and smashed the ball of air straight

into Toph sending her flying into the wall. Kataki then faced Katara and they prepared to fight

"wait why are you doing this your one of the last airbenders left on this earth you can bring

back the air nation" Kataki laughed "I don't think Aang needs my help with that" Katara

blushed and unfortunately created an opening which Kataki took, creating a huge gust of wind

he smashed Katara into the wall and then grabbed at her neck and squeezed hard. Katara was

finding it hard to breathe as he squeezed tighter and tighter until a hand was gripped on

Kataki's shoulder and flung all the way to the end of the room. Kataki easily flipped back up

and spoke "well well will the intrusions never end and you would be" the two figures spoke "I

am Sokka knight of the southern water tribe" the other also announced herself "and I am Suki

newlywed and kyoshi warrior" then Kataki laughed "nice speech but all I heard was some

dork with a stick on his back and a moderately good looking girl" at this they both screamed

**MODERATLY!!!!!!"** and sokka also said "it's a boomerang not a stick"

"Katara!!!" shouted someone the group was so happy to see Aang. Aang didn't waste any

time and airbended Kataki straight through the window and while falling began punching him

repeatedly in the face. Kataki quickly airbended so that a great amount of wind circled his

hand and he used it to strike at Aang. His hand now as deadly as a knife penetrated Aang's

shoulder causing immense pain. They both hit the ground hard; they were both tired, Aang

from rushing over here and Kataki from fighting Aang's companions. They were breathing

heavily but Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki came at Aang's side Aang spoke "**WHY!!!?**…we

were taught at the temple that every life was precious" then Kataki started laughing but tears

also fell from his eyes "yeah your life, while you ran away during the fire nation raid who

were **LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!** Some of us tried to save people tried to fight back

………..my mother …….father……my…..I had twin younger brothers…….I was engaged

and ………**BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!! ALL THAT HAS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!.**" Tears were

really coming down now but then he started to laugh and wiped his eyes "ha ha ha ha well one

airbender one waterbender and one earthbender I think it's safe to assume that there is a

firebender?" "yes there is" replied Aang bluntly "well it's only fair that I get a team of my

own" with amazing will power he pulled himself up and airbended himself away" they were

quiet for a second then Sokka spoke "should we go after him?" Aang was the one to answer

this "no he'll reveal himself soon" and just before he passed out he smiled and said

"I'm….not…..alone" and then he collapsed asleep on the floor

**10 Days later**

Fire Nation Prison

The guards were completely untrained for there opponent especially one who was completely

ruthless. All were wiped out except for one which the figure grabbed by the throat and lifted

him up so that his feet were off the ground "you where do you keep the strongest fire bender

in here?" The guard was so scared he had to remind himself to breath "err that would be the

ex princess Azula she's kept at the bottom level" the figure thanked him and then broke his

neck. After winding down many stairs he finally reached her prison cell. He opened the door

and went in "well well well Princess Azula you look pathetic" she paid him no attention he

went on "I can help you princess help you get what is rightfully yours" she looked up and spat

at him "and what would that be you worm" wiping the salvia off his face he spoke

"vengeance" at this her curiosity was peaked "although it's a matter of Quid pro Quo really if

you can have your desire than give me mine" she gave him her full attention "and what would

that be?" the figure laughed "why the death of the Avatar and everyone close to him

something I think we share in common" she submitted in the end "very well untie me than" at

this Kataki (you must have guessed this by now) grabbed her throat "excuse me but it just

sounded like you gave me an order well let me tell you something I'm in charge I could kill

you right now slowly and painfully and sleep like a baby now apologize and say please"

Azula was in complete shock no one had ever talked to her like this she looked into his eyes

and she found nothing, this man was cold and ruthless he lacked any emotion he was just a

shell he couldn't be human. She felt something she'd only felt twice in her life, it was fear the

first time was when she was training with her father and he'd shot lightning at her the second

was when she was a child and was thrown in a pit and challenged to many Agni Kai's by the

fire nations best but she was afraid of merely being in the same room as this man. Swallowing

her pride she spoke "please I'm sorry c...Could you untie me" Kataki ripped apart her chains

like they were made of paper "that's better now come with me we need to recruit an

earthbender and a waterbender to our little team shall we?" Kataki blew apart a hole in the

prison wall and they both jumped down to freedom. The news hit the palace like a

sledgehammer Prince Azula had escaped and was currently on the run, the fact that she was a

companion of the second Airbender was kept quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kataki was going to a village in the fire nation not far from the palace in search of a

Rumored Waterbender who could bend Blood when he found her he was disappointed at first

But when she told him about her hatred towards Katara he took her on in his group.

Meanwhile Azula had found the Dai Li and made them fight among each other until

The best was found a young earthbender named Cedric and she brought him to Kataki

They all awaited Kataki Azula spoke to Hama the waterbender "so what's up with you"

Hama didn't like talking with any firebenders but Kataki had made it clear to do what he

Said and get along with her or suffer my wraith. So even though this girl probably ordered

Her family's death she replied "I believe you also met Katara that brat I try to help her and

She puts me in prison she'll pay" Azula grinned "it seems we have a common enemy"

"What about you Cedric?" this earthbender was quiet and usually in a state of meditation

"The Avatar's friend's defeated my entire clan for the sake of my clans pride I will kill them"

"Well said Cedric" Kataki spoke as he came down "so everyone's here we have a common

Enemy and they will die" they all nodded in agreement "we all know who we want to kill"

Just then Kataki started clutching his head in pain

What are you waiting for!!! Get on with it

Yes don't worry masters you will get your vengeance through me

See that we do remember your purpose and don't forget

"Yes masters" Azula went up to Kataki "are you all right?" Kataki laughed "of course I am

Now let's move out the Avatar's head WILL BE MINE!!!!!!"


End file.
